24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Reed
|education = |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |rank = |profession = Intelligence analyst |marital = |spouse = |residence = London, England, UK |status = Deceased |deathdate = |deathcause = Stabbed in the chest by Hitman |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Giles Matthey }} Jordan Reed was the CIA Intelligence analyst at the agency's London, England station during Day 9. Before Day 9 Jordan Reed worked alongside Kate Morgan with whom he was friends. He believed in her innocence when she was accused of being a traitor and thought she was getting a raw deal in being transferred out of the London office and away from fieldwork. Day 9 Jordan Reed tapped into a satellite that the British have overhead in order to provide real-time coverage of Erik Ritter's mission to apprehend Jack Bauer. He watched along with Steve Navarro, Kate Morgan, and Mariana as Ritter and his team chased Jack and arrested him at the banks of the Thames River. Jordan overheard Ritter being sarcastic to Kate Morgan and reminding her that she is not cleared to review the intercept tip from Prague police that led them to finding Bauer. Jordan showed Kate camera footage of the interrogation room, where Jack was being cuffed to a chair. A few moments later, Jordan went to Morgan's office, where he brought her the intercept tip against protocol and told her that she doesn't deserve the treatment she is getting from the CIA and Ritter. He said she has worked her whole life to get where she is and wants her to fight the transfer but Kate says that she did fight for two months, when they locked her up and accused her of being a traitor. Jordan and Kate realized that the timestamp on the intercept is out of sequence with the traffic and that the tip must have been planted. Kate checked in with Jordan, who has been working on figuring out who planted the tip, and together they realized that the only person who could have done it is Jack Bauer himself. They then set to work in figuring out why Jack would want to get caught on purpose. After attacking a security guard to get out of being escorted out of the building, Morgan called Jordan and asks him to look for connections between Bauer and any personnel in the building. Jordan hacked into the Special Activities system and discovered that Chloe O'Brian is being held down there. He sent Chloe's profile to Morgan's phone and the two realized that Jack was there to break Chloe out. Steve Navarro later pointed out that he supports Morgan because of his personal interest in her. Later, Jordan began digging into data files about Adam Morgan and found some suspicious files. He told that to Navarro, who proceeded to call his co-conspirator, Open Cell founder Adrian Cross, and warned him. Cross told Navarro that the only way to make sure that Reed didn't find about his involvement was to kill him. Navarro then sent Reed on a bogus dead drop in Camden. When he was about to leave the message, Reed was shot in the shoulder by a hitman and fell in the river. Reed survived and although he was hurt, was able to swim to the shore. While hiding, Reed called Navarro and explained to him that someone tried to kill him in the boat. When Navarro asked him where he was, Reed told him he was hiding in a bike shop. Several minutes later, the hitman arrived at the bike shop, Reed surprised him by hitting him with a pipe, and demanded an explanation. However, the hitman jumped against him trying to stab him with a knife. Reed tried to fight him off, but got stabbed in the struggle. However, he still managed to grab the hitman's gun and shoot him to death. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Deceased characters